Sparring Partners
by GodivaInBlue
Summary: Ravus and Val have been through so much together. Can they ever really be "together" together? Set after "Valiant." One-shot, rated M for lemony goodness, sensual but not explicit.


Val stood, chest heaving with exertion, holding the shattered wooden shaft. She wiped at a trickle of sweat on her temple with the back of her hand. She was sparring with Ravus, scored a couple of solid hits against him, and his response had broken her practice sword. A small smile crossed her lips as she opened her hand, dropping the piece of wood.

"I yield," she said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She watched as he turned aside, fire still in his eyes.

"No matter," his tone was curt, seemingly covering something, but what, exactly, she couldn't tell. The fat candles lighting the chamber guttered, causing his shadow to dance on the wall. There was a certain tension between them, building over the past few weeks, and although Val suspected why, she hesitated.

She crossed the distance between them quietly, touching his back. She felt muscles bunch tightly under the soft fabric of his T-shirt, then relax. She slid her arms around his waist, hands curving over his stomach as he turned to her. He stroked her cheek with long fingers, curling them under her chin to tilt her face up. She looked at the jut of his fangs, fascinated, as always, by the way they pricked the curve of his upper lip. He simply held her, watching, so she closed the distance to his mouth, tasting the damp stone smell of him, feeling a slight moan rise in his chest, tongue slicking over the smoothness of his teeth.

"Val," his voice was a rough rumble, questioning. She felt him trace the long scars on her back, still red and tight, and she knew the guilt he felt. So much guilt, the weight of Tamson's death and her injuries, Dave's near death and the murders of the exiled fey. Even though it had all been Mabry's doing, Ravus had been her unwitting instrument and it still weighed heavily on him. Val sighed, wondering if he would ever feel himself worthy, lovable, anything but monstrous.

She tugged the shirt free from his waistband, slid her hands underneath, feeling his stomach muscles tighten then go still. She let her fingers wander the territory of his waist, the ripples of his ribcage, higher, to the smooth planes of his chest. No scars marred his skin. His eyes were wide; want, shame, and something else warred in their dark depths, the gold that edged his irises lit from within.

"Don't," he began, but his voice caught, breath uneven. Val smiled softly, bringing his hand to her lips, kissing the pad of each of his six fingers, then his palm. She rested his hand against her breast, he could feel the thunder of her heart.

"But I want to," she whispered, her blue eyes searched his, silently asking.

At that, he groaned, a sound filled with desire, and anguish, and fear. The sound of something giving way inside him, something held in check for so long, finally released. With one long arm he pulled her closer, cradling her head in his other hand, and kissed her, hard and deep. His tongue ravaged her mouth, fangs pressing into her bottom lip, seeking, tasting. Her mouth opened wider under the onslaught of his hunger. Her fingers grasped at the muscles of his back, clung to him as her knees went weak. The ferocity of his kiss took her breath away, made her head swim. She felt his pent-up emotion, need, rage, desperation, and his clawed nails dug into her scalp as his grip tightened, pressing her to him as if he might never let her go.

"God!" she gasped as he finally released her. Her eyes were wide, excited, a little afraid. His fangs were pinked with his blood, her blood? It was impossible to tell.

"I apologize," he said, holding her away from him, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, I _wanted_ that."

There was relief in his eyes, and disbelief. "How can you possibly want _me_? After everything you've been through, everything I am..." His voice trailed off, a look of almost inexpressible sorrow on his face.

Val stepped close to him again. And then, deliberately, pulled her shirt off over her head. Her sports bra wasn't the most flattering, but it was a lovely shade of blue, complimenting her pale skin. A smattering of freckles dusted her shoulders and chest.

Ravus stood stone-still, arms at his sides, face impassive. But there was a flush to his green skin, a darker tone than usual, and Val thought he felt warmer.

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you." There was urgency in her tone. "You're kind, and you're brave, and you're fierce. I love the way you look. And it doesn't matter if you're not human." She kissed his lips, gently this time, feeling their softness.

He sighed deeply, a warm breath across her bare skin that raised goosebumps and caused her nipples to harden. Ravus noticed, smiling slightly and cocking an inky eyebrow at her.

His smile slipped a little as he spoke, "I've never..."

"It's okay," she interrupted, "I figured as much when you said you'd only been kissed on rare occasions."

"Have you...?"

Her shoulders hunched at the question, "Yes," she said hurriedly.

"Good," his voice carried genuine relief. "Better at least one of us should know what they're doing."

Val laughed at that, a carefree sound that filled the tall chamber. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rained soft kisses on his forehead, cheeks, chin. He caught her behind the knees and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the lavender scented pile of cushions and rugs that served as his bed. It was a ridiculously romantic gesture, it was perfect.

He set her down, then sat beside her, seemingly at a loss. Val tugged his T-shirt up his chest, he pulled it the rest of the way off as she smoothed her hands over his shoulders. His skin was warm and supple under her fingers, she felt the solid strength of him. She straddled his lap and slipped off her bra as she faced him, her breasts brushing his chest. Ravus sucked in his breath and crushed her to him, burying his face in her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he licked and nibbled her throat like a delicate pastry.

"Mmm," his voice was ocean rasping over sand, "you taste of salt and cream." He bent his head lower, capturing a pink nipple gently between his lips. Now it was Val's turn to suck in her breath, eyes closing and mouth gasping as he suckled softly. She felt the press of his teeth against the curve of her breast, it was a wicked, delicious feeling.

Sitting on his lap, she could feel his desire encased in his pants, hard and warm. Urging him to lay back, she slid down his body, skin to skin, caressed his chest with long strokes, felt the play of muscle under her fingers. She unknotted his belt, undid his pants, tugged the boots off his feet. She slid her jeans over her hips and left them in a heap on the floor. Clad only in her panties, she returned to his waistband.

There was a soft, slight trail of hair that started below his navel and continued lower. "Happy trail," she murmured, and smiled up at him. His gaze met hers, hot and heavy-lidded, she saw his jaw flex. His hands on her shoulders attempted to draw her up, but she resisted.

"Let me do this my way?"

He nodded slightly. She slid her hands down his hips, freeing him, running her fingers down his lean thighs, leaving his pants on the floor. He was still, breath shallow, as she took him between her lips and into her mouth. A deep shudder coursed the length of his body, fingers convulsing into fists as she ran her tongue over him. He was thick, not overly long, smooth and hot and hard. She felt his pulse in her mouth. She looked up, his face filled with desire, but also wonder, as if he'd never even imagined something like this could happen. Her hands teased his thighs, stroked his hip bones as her throat tightened around him.

His moans were gutteral, animal, seemingly ripped from deep inside. Val felt want bloom hot in her belly, making her quiver. His hands grasped, resting on her head, then shoulders, grabbing bunches of blanket as his hips lifted and she swallowed and swallowed again. He tasted of river rock drying in the hot sun, with a slight bitter edge like dark chocolate. His eyes were closed, face twisted in pleasure that was almost pain. When he opened them, they were bright with fierce joy. He pulled Val up, kissing her, tongue tracing her mouth, tasting himself, and all she could think was _How decadent, and SEXY._

She was exquisitely aware that the thin cotton of her panties was the only thing between them. Ravus slid them off so they were both naked, laying together, his hands stroking her back, cupping her ass, fitting themselves to the curve of her waist. She felt the slight prick of his nails as he touched her, trailing ripples of excitement across her skin. He pulled her on top of him, then sat up so her legs circled his hips and she was resting intimately against him. He felt her warmth and slickness, felt her quivering, breath coming in shallow pants. His tongue traced her collarbones, the hollow of her throat, her back arched as his mouth found first one nipple, then the other. Her hands were buried in his hair, hips moving against his, soft but insistent.

He lifted her from the waist, relishing the feel of her taut muscles in his big hands. Her hands braced against his shoulders, their eyes meeting as she slowly lowered herself on to him. It was so sexy, so intimate, Ravus holding her gaze as he slid into her, she shuddered deep. His eyes were soft with desire, glowing in the candlelight. He was smooth and thick and full inside of her. She moaned long and low, rocking her hips against him. It had been a long time, and he felt _so good._

She was on top, enfolding him, warm and wet and satin. Encased in her strong, lovely body, he was surrounded by the scent of her, breathing in the musk of her desire. He had been a warrior, a fighter, and an essential part of him was overjoyed to discover that he was capable of giving pleasure as well as dealing pain. One palm cupped her breast, tongue teasing a nipple as his other hand stroked her ass, squeezing lightly. She was slick and warm, hips moving on him in a slow rhythm steadily building. Her low moan, husky with desire, almost did him in, but he held back, jaw clenched, wanting to prolong the moment. She quickened her pace, hips thrusting harder as he felt her tighten around him, muscles flexing. She voiced soft, wordless sounds and he felt tension build deep within her. As she shuddered against him, clutching his shoulders, crying out his name, he lifted his hips, meeting her thrusts, taking her over the edge.

She melted onto his chest, breath ragged, body soft. Her mouth found his, tongue sliding into him, teeth nipping his lower lip. She smiled shyly as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, their bodies still joined intimately. She wiggled her hips a little, laughing at the catch in his breath.

He felt her smile against his throat, "Pretty good for a first time."

"Because of you," he replied, his voice dark, desiring.

"I don't think we're done yet," she said, and he felt her squeeze, the clenching feeling radiated through him, muscles trembling in response. She rolled, pulling him on top of her, reveling in his warm weight. Her lips found the soft spot below his ear, nibbled their way down his neck, teeth raking lightly across his shoulder. He lifted himself up, catching her chin, thumb tracing her lower lip. His kiss was slow and deep and gentle, tongue moving softly as his hips mirrored the movement. Her legs twined around his, drawing him deeper, urging him harder, until he was nearly mindless with pleasure, the satin of her tight around him. She was hot, slick, the way her body curved against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, tore away his last bit of control. He thrust into her with a last hard moan, eyes closed, losing himself buried deep inside of her.

He felt her heartbeat against his chest, echoing his own. Her forehead damp against his cheek, she was soft and intensely warm beneath him. He slid from between her thighs, lying on his side next to her, running his fingers through her short hair. Goosebumps rose as the cool air touched her skin. Ravus pulled a comforter over them. With a soft sigh, Val rolled onto her side, cuddling her back into him. His arm curved around her waist, his breath warm on her neck.

"Valerie," she couldn't remember Ravus ever using her full name before, it made her smile. His voice was low and sweet in her ear, "my valiant Valerie, I love you."


End file.
